Comida Para Malhumorados (Mejorado)
by LD.50 ROY
Summary: Demencia no es de disculparse, pero al provocar el estrés de sus compañeros y de su "Amado" Black Hat, decide intentarlo aunque odie tener que hacerlo, por lo tanto piensa en algo que puede ser útil ¿Que mejor de tantas cosas para ello que la comida?


Hello Everybody!

He decidido traer un One-Shot de esta serie de cortos que me encanta: D lamentablemente la mayoría de los que encuentro en Wattap son lemons o no son muy buenos.

-Disclaimer: Esa cosa….."Villainos" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del talentoso Alan Ituriel y A.I Animation, no busco ningún sustento económico. Mi objetivo es entretener.

Sin más he aquí….

Comida para Malhumorados:

Una lluviosa tarde en Hatsville, el caer de los relámpagos retumba hasta en los huesos, en la mansión los miembros de Black Hat Org. Se encontraban haciendo cosas por separado.

El Dr Flug parecía reparar lo que posiblemente era un arma, 5.0.5 se hallaba dibujando y Demencia… Demencia la única integrante fémina del grupo estaba en la cocina, preparando a su manera aperitivos con lo que gustaba y encontraba.

Demencia: Mmmm veamos, un poco de mostaza, sal, mmm ah, mayonesa un poco de esto, y esto, deliciosos pepinillos aquí…. ¡Listo! Fiu, esto les encantará- Salió de la cocina cargando un trio de charolas rumbo al laboratorio.

Flug: Solo falta esta pieza y listo-trataba de colocar un pequeñísimo tornillo con ayuda de un microscopio...*LA COMIDA ESTÁ LISTA!*- El grito de Demencia asusto al científico al mismo tiempo que tiró el pequeño tornillo al suelo…- Eghhh virgen santísima no ahora, donde está, ¿por qué siempre que estoy a punto de terminar pasa esto?-dijo lo último enojado al no encontrar el tornillo- Demencia te dije que no podías entrar al laboratorio, ¿que acaso no me escuchaste?…-le dijo irritado.

Demencia: Bueno muérete de hambre si quieres genio…pero yo si tengo hambre.

Flug: Ah este…. que…amable de tu parte, demencia- Flug y 5.0.5 se acercaron a la charola.

Demencia: Eh hecho sándwiches para todos.

Flug: Oh bien muestra, muestra, tanto estrés me dio hambre….-pronto algo hizo clic en su cabeza- "un momento, ¿Demencia cocinando y siendo un poco amable?, esto es raro, pero bueno hizo de comer y nada mejor que un rico sándwich antes de continuar trabajando qué más da'"-pensó.

Demencia: ¡Admiren plebeyos las maravillas de la "cocina loca"!

Flug: Bien espero que el mío tenga mayonesa y ¡IGYHG MAMA!- al momento de abrir la charola ambos se horrorizaron al ver lo que su compañera les había preparado.

Demencia: Para ti 5.0.5 un rico sándwich de mezcla ratonera a la "Krem" con mermelada, crema de cacahuate, salsa picante y un supongo que lo que hay ahí es un gusano…-se lo ofrece y el oso solo hace una mueca de asco.

-Vamos pruébalo-lo alentaba, el oso solo dudaba de hacerlo, ya que algo así viniendo de ella podría matarlo, simplemente tragó grueso y dio el primer mordisco- ¿Y qué tal?- le pregunta mirándolo con aquella sonrisa bastante vil que la caracterizaba.

5.0.5: *Masticando y asintiendo asqueado*

-Me alegra que te gustara, y para ti Flug… ¡tada!- Un sandich con aspecto más mórbido que el anterior, constaba de crema de mianí, un pescado crudo, salsa y mostaza… entre otras cosas extrañas.

Flug: Ah este….De-demencia, N-no, no te hubieras molestado….se ve delicioso *tragando grueso*

Demencia: ¿Enserio? Si te gustó como se ve entonces creo que te encantará su sabor- se lo ofrece con malicia.

Flug: Ay, ay, ay…bueno yo, creo que sigo algo lleno desde la mañana y pensándolo bien…. ¿Eso es un ojo?- señala ya que efectivamente era un ojo.

Demencia: No lo sé, lo encontré abajo del refrigerador.-dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima-Vamos Flug es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti después de lo de ayer-dijo con sarcástica alegría.

Flug: Bueno *lo toma* si no te molesta lo dejaré aquí a un lado del incinerador para después y volveré a trabajar en el "Rifle Paralizador De Ultra Luz Seudotoniana" o cómo le dice mi abuelita el "RPDULS"...

Demencia: Hm al menos a 5.0.5 le gustó, ¿no es así oso?- volteó a ver a 5.0.5 y este estaba lavándose la boca incontables veces- Mh bien iré con mi amado y tal vez a él si le guste mi comida….mh-se fue enojada camino a la oficina de su "príncipe del mal".

Pronto Flug recordó lo que dijo y de inmediato se apresuró a detenerla.

Flug: Ehj… ¡Demencia no! El jefe está de mal humor hoy y dijo que no quería molestia, ¿Por qué no mejor dejas que un Hatbot se encargué de llevarle tu comida? Así todos felices y nadie se hunde en el infierno interno.

\- (-_-) No….-respondió y se dirigió a la salida.

Flug: Me lleva la…. Demencia, solo acuérdate lo que hiciste ayer que por tu culpa el jefe está muy estresado, bueno eso creo….-dijo dudoso pensando en que podría estar leyendo el periódico como de costumbre.

-Ya les dije que fue un accidente…. Cerebrito.

-Ay sí, ay sí, fue un accidente, ¿Cuándo no provocas un accidente?

*Flasback

Black Hat se encontraba charlando con un villano de smoking y peinado hacia atrás, acerca de un invento que pudiera ser de utilidad masiva…

Villano: Señor Black Hat

BH: No me llame señor que no estoy viejo….-dijo serenamente.

Villano: Bueno, Lord Black Hat….

-Es casi lo mismo…

Villano: Bueno, mi "Mal-jestad", estoy buscando algo que pueda ser útil para destruir a mis enemigos y todo lo que aman ¿Qué podría ofrecerme?

BH: Mmmm….-pensó por momento.

*Entrando al laboratorio de una patada*

BH: FLUG! ¿Qué es lo que tienes para el enclenque psicótico de allá afuera?-caminó hasta su séquito.

Flug: Oh sí mire Jefe he estado trabajando en esta chulada de arma lo llamo el "Rifle Paralizador De Luz Seudotoniana", eso ultimo lo invente yo- le susurra.

BH: ¿Y qué hace?

Flug: Ah bueno, todavía no sé…

BH: Lo…creaste tú mismo… ¿NO SABES LO QUE HACE?-mascujó molesto.

Flug: P-pero si gusta p-podemos probarlo en el patio- le sugirió nervioso mientras el sudor chorreaba de su cabeza, Black Hat mostró una sonrisa de maldad pura- Je-jefecito ¿porque…porqué me mira así?

Ya en el patio Flug estaba amarrado a un poste de madera con los ojos vendados y una cereza en la cabeza.

Flug: Jefecito esto no me está gustando -menciona temblando.

Villano: ¿Y por qué una cereza y no una manzana?

BH: Para ser más preciso-apuntó el enorme rifle a la cabeza de Flug.

Flug: Padre nuestro….

BH: Apunta y fuego- sin aviso disparó un pequeño rayo de luz dándole con certeza a la cereza provocando que se infle cual globo y explote dejando una pequeña distorsión en el ambiente.

Villano: Whoa, increíble.

BH: ¿Cuánto me ofrece?

Flug: Je-jefe déjeme le digo que ese rifle es aún un prototipo y tiene una perilla para maximizar el poder de disparo.

BH: Mmmm interesante, vamos aprobarlo muahahaha- movió la perilla del arma y apunta- 5.0.5! colócale otra cereza- el oso lo obedeció- y para hacerlo más divertido voy a vendarme los ojos.

Villano: Ahh, le ofrezco 9,9999 por el rifle…-Black se detuvo antes de disparar y lo miró.

BH: Vendido….-dijo al mismo tiempo que disparó al cielo haciendo explotar algo.

Flug: Jefecito, no, es un prototipo no servirá hasta que realmente haga algunas mejoras.

Villano: Así que es un prototipo eh, no me importa, me lo llevo.

BH: Bueno ya viste lo que puede hacer ahora imagina lo que le haría a una persona o mejor aún, una población entera- dijo sonriente y con esa actitud demoniaca que forma parte de él.

En ese momento aparece demencia persiguiendo un insecto.

Demencia: Ven aquí pequeño Blacky- se atraviesa entre los dos villanos quienes estaban a punto de cerrar el trato.

BH: Demencia que diab…. eh permítame un segundo, **¡Demencia ven aquí a la de ya!**

Demencia: ¡Ja! te tengo-cogió al pequeño insecto el cual realmente era una cucaracha y de inmediato se dirigió ante el ser del sombrero de copa- ¿Me llamaste mi amor?- pregunta risueñamente, tal como se caracteriza cuando se trata del demonio-…. Oh mira, este insecto se parece mucho a ti ¿No es lindo?

BH: Es una maldita cucara…..-paró al ver a su cliente intentando aguantar la risa por lo dicho, pronto se detuvo al ver a Black mirándolo con una frialdad impronunciable.

Villano: D-di…disculpe-dijo apenado.

BH: Demencia, ¡¿Qué rayos tengo que hacer para que dejes de atravesarte e interrumpir las conversaciones y todo lo demás?!-pregunta arrastrando la palma de su mano en su cara, harto de lo mismo-¿Qué no sabes hacer otra cosa?

Demencia: Tal vez si me dedicaras un poco más de tiempo, tú y yo podríamos hacer otra cosa, le dijo pícaramente-… ¡HAHAHAHA!

BH: Mrrrrmrr, no te mato nomas porque. Tengo un inepto al cual atender, ahora largo y haz algo útil.

Demencia: Cómo digas guapo jaja!- le dijo y se fue por otro lado.

BH: Entonces ya está 9,9999 por esta cosa -en cuanto el villano iba a pagarle Demencia se atravesó esta vez persiguiendo a un pequeño mapache.

Demencia: ¡Ven aquí pequeño! serás mi nuevo secuas del mal….-Se atraviesa tirando el arma y por casualidad esta terminó por dispararse sola destruyendo parte de la mansión y finalmente rompiéndose.

BH: **¡MI CASA!**

Villano: ah creo que mejor me voy.

BH: ¿No te lo vas a llevar?- pregunta al verlo subiendo a su automóvil.

Villano: Voy a la tienda a comprar algunos huevos….

BH: Bien por ti los vas a necesitar.

Villano: ¿Perdón que?

BH: Que rebajo el precio a 9,9000, si te la llevas a ella también- señalo a la joven de cabello bicolor.

Villano: No me gustan las cosas rotas, estaremos en contacto- dicho eso procedió a retirarse, Black Hat estaba muy enojado, haló a demencia con su magia apretándola del cuello.

Demencia: Te tengoahgg!

BH: ¡Tu, y yo tenemos mucho por hablar!-mascujó.

-Ahhhh, ¿Lo siento?-dijo sonriente cómo si fuera completamente ignorante del hecho.

-Mocosa, lo único que sabes hacer es destrozo y más destrozo y lo único que sale de tu vil boca es un asqueroso…. como sea no aguanto más *La deja caer al suelo*. Me largo de aquí, tengo un asunto pendiente, vuelvo en la noche y más les vale trio de miserables ratas arreglar mi techo antes de que regrese o vivirán el horror de los horrores en CARNE PROPIA!- dijo lo último con una voz garganteada de ultratumba.

Flug: ¡Señor espere!

-Tú, animal, hazle algo a esa chamaca, construye un lanza mapaches o una máquina de hacer mapaches para que no esté molestando cómo siempre-dijo y entró a la mansión, antes de que el científico pudiera seguirlo cerró la puerta en su rostro.

-P-pepero señor…*Suspira*

Demencia: ¿Me excedí?

Flug: ¿Tu qué crees?

*Fin del flashback.

-Cuando se trata ventas siempre irrumpes, siempre destruyes algo y siempre te excedes

Demencia: ¿Qué querías? Es parte de mi….-dijo orgullosa- A demás, no es para tanto.

Flug: ¡¿QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?! ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! Demencia si yo fuera Black Hat ya te habría mandado pero directito a la calle. Ehem bueno el punto es que también yo me he desvelado reparando el RPDULS!

Demencia: Tú porque Black Hat te lo pide, además no tengo algo para disculparme, hice sándwiches cómo único recurso, quiero compensarlos por su gran esfuerzo y también por lo que hice, digo es la primera vez que lo hago para alguien que no sea yo jaja….

Flug: Sí, solo cuando te conviene te disculpas, con una patada o un puñetazo… lastimosamente ni el techo nos ayudaste a reparar ayer, nos encajamos clavos mientras tu solo disfrutabas del sol y nosotros aquí destrozándonos las manos y las patas con el estrés hasta las nubes. Todavía el jefe llegó furioso en la madrugada y me despertó diciendo que arreglara el rifle ya que "El ingeniero" si lo quería y vendría por el hoy.

Demencia: Bueno, como sea iré con Blacky y le daré de comer, uno muy especial sándwich que hice para él, así *suspira soñadoramente* querrá casarse conmigo y veremos el mundo arder hahaha!-se fue corriendo.

5.0.5: Barf, barf

Flug: Ah, sí lo sé amiguito, yo también, yo también.

*Con Demencia.

La chica de cabello bicolor saltaba alegremente por el pasillo en dirección a la oficina de Black, al llegar pudo notar la puerta cerrada, miró el techo, la rendija de ventilación.

Dentro, el villano de villanos, leía el periódico, noticias cómo "Loco corre desnudo por supermercado y cae en una alcantarilla tras salir" "Robot asesino merodea Hatsville, 10 héroes desaparecidos" y "Se busca perrito feo", cambió de página y pudo ver a la chica mitad lagarto posada en la mesa junto a su charola, mirándolo con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa. Al verla volvió a sumirse en el periódico.

BH: Lárgate.

Demencia: ¡Mi amor, traigo algo para ti que sé que te va a encantar!-canturreó.

BH: ¡largo, no quiero tus cochinadas!

Demencia: Oh vamos, sé que te "mueres" por esta delicia-mostró la charola con tapa.

BH: Te dije que te largues o este será tu último día con vida-giró la silla, dando vista por la ventana y prosiguió leyendo.

Demencia: Vamos, *aclarando su garganta* Oh ¿Qué es eso, acaso es un edificio en llamas? uy y sí que es impresionante, la gente está ardiendo.

BH: 1….

-Vamos no seas así amor.

-2….

-Esto te va a encantar te lo prometo, por favor solo pruébalo y dejaré de molestarte por todo el resto de mi vida-Pronto la puerta fue abierta por el aire.

BH: *suspira*, pero después de esto te quiero quietecita sin hacer alguna estupidez, casi me cuestas una venta de las buenas, ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó, guardó el periódico, se giró y poso con las manos de soporte en la barbilla.

\- Esto que traigo para ti, no te lo hará ni el restaurante del mal más lujoso del universo mismo, ni el alma más vil y pútrida superará su sabor

\- Apúrate, quiero ver cómo va Flug con esa mugrosidad.

Demencia: Desconozco si en realidad te gustará esto pero admira….*Sonido de tambor* Tada! Un sándwich especialmente para ti, el aperitivo tenía un aspecto más mórbido que los anteriores con la diferencia que tenía un corazón hecho de gomitas color negro y las iniciales BH hechas a base de cátsup. Incluso el mismo Black Hat no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado.

BH: ¿Solo querías verme para un maldito, vil, asqueroso he insignificante sándwich de porquería?- su ojo se tornó negro resaltando sus venas y pupilas rojas, la oficina comenzó a incendiarse, un terremoto interno retumbaba el lugar….

-Solo pruébalo, te va a encantar…- Black se calmó poco a poco y pensó *¿Por qué eres tan terca?* tomó un cuchillo y una navaja que en realidad era un tenedor pequeño, y se llevé un pedazo de aquel extraño platillo hecho por su más grande admiradora de todos los tiempos- ¿Te gustó? :D

\- ¿De verdad quieres saber?- ella asintió con corazones en vez de pupilas y una sonrisa esperanzadora- Bueno, esto es lo más asqueroso, repugnante, ruin, desgraciado, vomitivo, apestoso y potencialmente mortal que haya probado ¡EN TODA MI EXISTENCIA! -las palabras de Black eran como mil flechas de acero en fuego atravesando su corazón- Si tuviera una forma de morir, suicidarme y nunca más resucitar esta sería la opción más sutil, ni mi demoniaca "abuela" soportaría su repulsivo hedor.

Demencia: Entonces… ¿te gustó?- Black solo la miró con seriedad.

BH: Sal de mi oficina…. y llévate tu asqueroso amor y perdón lejos de mi único ojo bueno- Demencia triste y cabizbaja se dirigió a la puerta cargando la charola con el sándwich- Demencia….-ella lse giró y lo miro-…. lárgate a trabajar pero déjame esa cosa aquí, me aseguraré de que algo como esa aberración no salga nunca de aquí.

Demencia: Oh o-ok….-se lo entregó y aun deprimida se retiró cerrando la puerta. Pronto escuchó desde afuera como alguien masticaba y degustaba la comida con suma rudeza y salvajismo, se pegó a la puerta para escuchar y claramente podía escuchar a Black devorando con intensidad el Sándwich.

BH: *Delicioso*, *Exquisito*, *Sabe mejor que todas esas almas pútridas juntas*- al escuchar todo eso Demencia no pudo evitar alegrarse, quería entrar a ver lo comiendo su creación pero prefirió simplemente no molestarlo más, al día siguiente lo haría.

WUAAAA! ¡ME AMA!- dijo risueña cómo siempre. Sacó un sándwich de crema de cacahuate y jalea de fresa con pepinillos y simplemente se retiró corriendo por el techo para seguir con las travesuras del diario.

Fin

El nombre del cliente de Black Hat es "El ingeniero"

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño y raro "One Shot", si les gusto no dudaré en hacer otros fics en el futuro XD, toda crítica y recomendación es bienvenida, hasta la próxima amigos. :3

Bye.


End file.
